The present invention relates generally to inflatable flotation devices, and more particularly to a foldable inflatable flotation device that may be worn in its folded, uninflated condition and inflated while worn.
Flotation devices are well known. They may take the form of life jackets, life vests or floating cushions. The availability of these devices is mandatory in boating. United States Coast Guard regulations require that each person on a boat have a flotation device available for his or her use. Standard flotation devices, such as life jackets are cumbersome to wear and store when not in use.
In an attempt to overcome this cumbersome aspect, certain inflatable flotation devices have been developed that are self-inflatable by the user. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,179 issued Nov. 14, 1995. This device has one or more inflatable bladders attached to a belt. The inflatable bladders are folded and contained in a pouch. This device contains a waist band that retains the pouch on a user's waist. Although this device is not cumbersome, it does not locate the flotation portions of the device on the wearer in a position to ensure a safe orientation of the wearer in the water. This and other flotation devices are complicated for the wearer to understand and operate. These devices must be properly put on by the user to ensure that they will operate in a safe manner and act as a personal flotation device for the user.
One known inflatable vest that has a reduced profile on its wearer is the "Air-n-Float" life vest produced by Kent Sporting Goods of New London, Ohio. Although this life vest has two foldable chest portions interconnected by a neck portion, it requires the use of an interconnected waist and back strap to hold it on its wearer. The two chest portions are foldable upon each other but are connected only to the waist strap. As a result, the two chest portions may spread apart from each other when the vest is worn, resulting in it slipping over the user's head, thereby severely compromising the vest's ability to stay on the wearer.
The present invention is directed to a low profile, inflatable life vest that has improved retention characteristics to retain the vest on its wearer, whether inflated or not.
Accordingly, a need exists for an inflatable flotation device that is not cumbersome, is retained in place around the user's neck and chest and is self inflatable.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an inflatable flotation device that may be worn by a user during water activities without unduly encumbering the user and which may be easily inflated by the user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inflatable, personal flotation device in the form of a vest that extends around the neck and over the chest of its wearer, the vest having two distinct chest portions with fastening means applied thereto, the chest portions being foldable upon each other when the vest is in a deflated condition and the chest portions being secured in a folded condition by the fastening means and wherein the chest portions are secured in place on the user beneath the head of the user.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide an inflatable flotation device that is worn like a vest by its user, the device having an internal, inflatable bladder that is enclosed by an outer fabric cover, the cover and bladder cooperatively defining three distinct portions of the device: a neck portion and two chest portions that are interconnected together by the neck portion, the fabric cover and bladder being further cooperatively foldable upon themselves and the chest portions having a width sufficient to permit them to define flaps thereof that are foldable upon each other, the chest and neck portions further cooperatively defining a vest with a reduced profile on its wearer, the vest further having means for inflating the bladder, the vest being secured to itself in such a manner that when inflated, the vest unfolds upon the wearer, and the vest having a strap interconnecting the two chest portions together beneath the head of the wearer in a position that ensures that the vest will remain in place on the wearer whether the vest is inflated or not.